To Everything There Is A Season
by laughingx4ever
Summary: "If you have chemistry with someone, there's only one thing you need: timing. Timing, however, can be a real bitch." The day has finally come. It's Robin and Barney's wedding day! A day full of secrets and mishaps and unexpected guests and just pure madness. Ted was right when he called it 'The wedding day that went horribly wrong.'
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've been super busy lately and highly doubt that I will update my other stories. If it happens it happens but if it doesn't, cest la' vie, right? Any way, he're my new story! My take on, as Ted calls it, 'The wedding day that went horribly wrong'. It won't be long. Just seven to eight chapters. I'll try to update often! It will deff be done by the Season 8 premiere on September 24th! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

If you have chemistry with someone, there's only one thing you need: timing. Timing, however, can be a real bitch. No one knows this better than the two individuals walking down the aisle hand in hand. They were currently the only two in the Church. Everyone else having gone to their respective homes long ago to get a good nights sleep. It would be needed for the big day that lay ahead tomorrow. Yes, the day had finally come. In less than twenty-four hours, Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky will be standing where they stand now, preparing to say 'I do'.

Robin had decided to stay behind after the wedding rehearsal to finish up some last minute preparations and adjust a few minor details. Barney, not wanting Robin to be alone, agreed to stay behind with her, much to the protest of Lily. She began to go on and on and on about how the Bride and Groom were suppose to separate after the rehearsal and not see each other until the wedding itself. Truth be told, she was more concerned that the couple would engage in other _things_ before they were married. She herself abstained from sex for an entire week before her wedding and was determined for Robin to do the same.

Barney, however, ensured Lily that he simply did not want to leave Robin all alone and wanted to ensure that she get to Lily and Marshall's safely. He, himself would then depart to Ted's, where they had agreed to get ready for the wedding the next day. Lily, reluctantly, agreed.

"So what do you think? Thought this day would never come, huh?" asked Barney as they stood at the altar.

"Getting cold feet, are you? Too bad Stinson, you're not getting away that easily!" joked Robin.

"Wouldn't think of it."

He put his hands on the small of her back and bought her in for a kiss. It wasn't deep, nor was it passionate, still, it gave Robin butterflies in her stomach and once again confirmed her belief that he was 'the one.' She wasn't as big of a believer as Ted when it came to all the 'soul mate crap' he was constantly going on about but Robin was head-over-heels happy. She had found her soul mate in Barney and she would be marrying him tomorrow.

The two walked back down the aisle towards the exit, having finished all the last minute details that needed to be dealt with. As they walked, Barney felt Robin tense at his side and turned to face her. She was frowning. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? What's wrong? Don't tell me _you're _getting cold feet?"

Robin had to laugh at that.

"No, no. Nothing like that, no."

"Then what is it? Come on, you can tell me."

Robin sighed. "I don't know. I just can't help feeling like tomorrow is going to go horribly, _horribly_ wrong. Is it to late to elope?"

It was Barney's turn to laugh. He wrapped her in a hug and gently swayed back and forth with her in his arms.

"You know, it's ok if you're nervous. I am."

"Are you?"

"Of course. I never, in a million years, thought I'd be here about to get married."

"No regrets, right?"

"None."

Robin smiled at him. She cupped his face with her hands and lightly bought his lips to hers.

"Come on, let's go. It's getting late and as I recall, we _do_ have a pretty big day tomorrow."

They took one last look down at the altar and walked out of the church. As they made their way to the car Barney could still see a slight frown on Robin's face.

"Don't worry so much Robin. Tomorrow is our wedding day. We've gone over and over every major and minor detail. What could possibly go wrong?"

And as they pulled out of the parking lot, Barney making his way toward Marshall and Lily's apartment, he had no idea how much he'd regret those words by the end of his wedding day.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooooh, foreshadowing! Don't worry! I can assure you that, with the exception of a few unexpected surprises, Swarkles' wedding day will go 'horribly wrong' in a highly comical way! I just hope i'm funny enough for you readers out there! Thanks for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Official beginning to the story! I didn't plan on this chapter being as long as it is and it got even longer during the editing but hey, worked out great, huh? Anyways, enjoy the first Chapter of 'To Everything There Is A Season'!

* * *

Robin woke up that morning to a small hand lightly slapping her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Marvin smiling as he continued to softly smack her. Beside the baby was Lily, who was grinning broadly as she looked down at Robin.

"Wake up! We have a Wedding in less than eight hours to prepare for!"

Robin looked at her clock. It had barely just turned nine. Her wedding was for five that afternoon. She highly doubted that she needed eight hours to prepare. Robin was all but happy enough to go back to sleep for _atleast_ another hour but Lily intervened.

"Like hell you are! Come on and get up! Everyone else is already awake!"

Robin sighed. She reluctantly got up and followed Lily out of her bedroom and into the living room, where everyone else currently was. The Bridal party, which consisted of Lily and Robin's younger sister Katie, had decided to spend the night at Marshall and Lily's apartment while the Groom and his men had opted to stay at Ted's. Also at Lily's that morning was Robin's mother, Monica, and Barney's mother Loretta.

"Morning darling, how are you feeling?" asked Monica as she watched her daughter walk into the room. She got up from her place on the couch, made her way over to Robin and hugged her. As she embraced her, Robin heard sniffles coming from her mother. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Mom. Please stop. It is way to early in the day for you to start getting all emotional." Monica calmed, somewhat.

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, it's just that I can't help myself!"

"Oh don't you worry dear" said Loretta as she walked over to where Robin stood with her mother "Coffee will fix that right up!" She handed a cup to Monica and then another to Robin.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few. Why don't you go freshen up in the meantime. We don't have much time to waste."

Robin took swig of her Coffee, the drink warming her up as she drank it. She did, however, disagree with what Loretta had just said. She felt like she had all the time in the world to waste today, to be honest. She was usually in such a rush but today, Robin honestly wanted to take her sweet time. She was getting married in eight hours and, to her, it felt like a lifetime away. She was about to take a huge step in her life and although she knew she was absolutely ready to take that step, Robin fully intended to enjoy the few hours she had before that step had to be taken.

She made her way to the bathroom, ready for a shower and noticed that the door was closed. She knocked.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

She heard a muffled "Just a sec!"

"Katie?"

Robin opened the door and walked into the bathroom to find her younger sister on her knees, in front of the toilet bowl. She was throwing up.

"Oh my god. Katie, are you ok? What's wrong?"

Katie flushed the toilet and looked up at her sister. Her face was pale and sweaty. She had bags under her eyes.

"Nothing. Just some food posing. Probably something I ate yesterday at the rehearsal dinner. It's nothing, honest."

"…Are you sure? I mean, do you want me to get mom or something?" Katie's eyes grew wide.

"NO, no no no. I'm fine! It's ok! It's just food poising! I'm fine! I'll be fine! I took some medicine. Don't worry! I'm good!'

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Honest! You'll probably be wanting a shower. I'll just get out of your way. Big day ahead of you, ya' know." and with that, Katie sped out of the bathroom.

Robin stared after her sister before shaking her head and deciding to put it out of thought. She had much more important things to think about today and her sisters' 'mini meltdown' just didn't make the cut. She just hoped that Barney was having a smoother morning than she was.

* * *

Barney was not doing well, although he did a fairly good job at hiding it. He and Ted were currently gathered in Ted's living room. They had just eaten breakfast and in a few minutes would be heading out the door. They had to pick up their Tuxes, meet up with Barney's brother James and his family, go to the bridal shop and pick up Sadie's, Barney's niece, flower girl dress and then make it to the Church in order to prepare for his wedding.

His wedding. _His _wedding. He began to panic. He wasn't getting cold feet. Far from it. He loved Robin. He couldn't see himself taking this step with anyone but her. Maybe once upon a time there _was _someone else, but that was long gone now. He was with Robin. He loved her and there wasn't an doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry her.

Sure, he talked a big game last night. Reassuring her that nothing could possibly go wrong on this day and putting her worries at ease. He hated seeing her so worried. Truth be told, however, he had the same feelings as her. He, too, found himself feeling that this day was a disaster in the making. He found himself wondering more than once, the previous night, if it _was _to late to elope.

"Marshall hurry it up, will you? We have to be at the Tux store by Eleven-thirty and it's Eleven now!" called Ted to Marshall, who had disappeared upstairs a few minutes prior. He had told them the reason but Barney had been too lost in thought and couldn't recall why Marshall had gone.

Ted walked over to Barney and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling broadly.

"Who would've thought, eh? Barney Stinson getting _married_? It's been long in the making! Never thought this day would come, huh? Congratulations buddy!"

"Yeah, uh-huh. Totally. Thanks bro. Marriage, whaaaat?" Barney sheepishly replied.

Ted raised and eyebrow. Barney averted his eyes. "Barney?…Are you-"

"Alright guys, come on, let's get going!" said Marshall as he walked down the stairs. Barney, grateful for the interruption, was the first one out the door.

* * *

Robin sat in the car with Lily, Marvin and Katie. They were on their way to the Church. Much earlier than planned, might she add. Her hair was beautifully done in a classy, low bun, her bangs sweeping to the side. Her make up, simple but lovely, highlighted her cheeks and lips. Next to her, Lily sat with Marvin on her lap. He was squirming and making low, whimper-like noises. Lily tried to coo him back to comfort.

"Lily, is he alright?"

"He's been acting odd all morning. Probably just not used to all the commotion. Aren't you Marvin?" The baby, at realizing he was being addressed, smiled at his mother and Robin visibly relaxed. Then she remembered something utterly important.

"Lily, did you call your dad reminding him to pick up the-"

"Wedding Bands? Yes, I did. How could I forget with you reminding me every two minutes. I called him this morning and before we left. He assured me that he'll pick them up on his way to the Church."

Robin sighed. "God, I'm sorry Lily. It's just I'm so worried about today and I just want everything to go perfect and smoothly and-"

"Calm down Robin. Don't worry! Everything will be just fine. Don't get so worked up!" Lily patted Robin's hand and in return, Robin gave her a grateful smile. Really, where would she be in this situation right now if it wasn't for Lily? She then turned the other way towards her sister. Katie was leaning her head against the window pane. She looked a little off. Although, like Robin and Lily, she had just gotten her makeup done, her face looked pale and was covered in a light coat of sweat.

"Katie…Are _you _okay?" asked Robin, frowning.

Katie looked up from the window pane and managed a small smile at her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Is it the food poisoning still? Maybe you shouldn't be in-"

Katie shook her head. "Robin, don't worry so much. I'm fine!"

Robin frowned again but didn't say anything. It seems like all day people have been telling her not to worry but that only made her worry more.

* * *

"Stunning! Absolutely stunning!"

"Dear, you look so beautiful!"

"Oh Robin, you're gorgeous!"

Robin stood in front of the mirror in her bridal room along with her mother and Loretta. Lily had gone of with Marvin to seek Marshall when the Groom and his men had arrived at the Church. She had just put on her wedding dress and the reality of what today was came crashing down on her. It was her wedding day. In less than three hours she will be walking down the isle to marry Barney Stinson. They had gone through so many things to be together, so many hardships to come to this day. Though it seemed like forever ago when the two had finally decided on a wedding date, in a blink of an eye that day had come and now they were both preparing to take that next enormous step.

Monica looked at her daughter, tears forming in her eyes. Robin noticed this and sighed, though a smile did dance across her face.

"Mom, come on. Please don't cry. Not now, not yet!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" she said, wiping away her tears. "You're just a sight my dear. Hold on, I have to get your father! He has to see you!" Monica disappeared through the doors, leaving Robin and Loretta alone.

"She _is_ right my dear. What a lovely sight indeed. I don't think I can find a more beautiful bride for my Barney. Not at all!"

Robin blushed. Loretta was so sweet. She had reacted enthusiastically to the news of her and Barney's engagement and had eagerly accepted her into the family. Robin was so happy to be getting her as a mother-in-law.

Loretta walked over to the chair where the veil lay. She picked it up, placed it in Robin's hair and adjusted it until it was just right.

"There! Perfect! You _are_ just a sight! Just a lovely sight indeed. I'll be right back, I need to get my camera. Just a sec, dear." Loretta, then too, disappeared from the room.

Robin was left alone, staring at herself in the mirror. She brushed away an invisible blemish from her cheek. She smoothed out an unseen wrinkle on her dress. She adjusted her already perfectly placed veil. She smiled at her reflection. Barney and Lily had been right, she had been worrying for nothing. This day has been perfect so far and it will continue to be so. She did a 'once-over' of herself in the mirror one more time, trying to fix even the smallest imperfection, if there were any, when she heard a sound coming from the Bridal room bathroom.

Robin raised an eyebrow, wondering what was making that noise, and walked over to the door. She opened it only to find her sister, yet again on the bathroom floor, head in the toilet bowl. She was throwing up again.

"Katie! Oh my god!" Robin rushed over to her sister but Katie pushed her away.

"Robin. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! I didn't want you to find out like this. I was planning to wait until after the wedding. I'm sorry!"

Robin looked at her sister, processing her words before realization dawned on her.

"Oh my god…Katie!"

"Please don't tell mom! Not yet! Please!"

Robin stared, wide-eyed as Katie once again threw up in the toilet bowl. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. Her sister was pregnant.

_I guess I spoke to soon about nothing going wrong. Crap…_

* * *

Ted sat at a bench beside the Church. He watched as Marshall made his way over, two beers in hand.

"Nice! Where'd you get this?" asked Ted.

"Stashed a cooler behind the altar" answered Marshall, handing him a beer.

"Beer be with you."

"And also with you." The two clanked bottles and took a swig.

"Mmmm, this is what Church has been missing. Dude, you fixed Church!"

"You're welcome God!" The two laughed.

Marshall noticed Ted peeling the paper off of his beer. Marshall smiled knowingly.

"Dude, you nervous?"

"What? No, just hopping it doesn't rain. Why? Do I look nervous?"

"Look at your beer dude, you always do that when you're nervous"

He looked down at his beer and chuckled to himself. Truth be told, he was nervous. He just hoped he didn't have a reason to be. Barney little freak out that morning had him worried. Ted didn't just have to make sure that Barney got down the isle disaster free this afternoon but Robin too. He was their best man. There for one and honorary for the other. He wanted, just as much as the bride and groom wanted, for this day to go as smoothly as possible.

Just then Lily walked through the side door. Both Marshall and Ted looked up at her.

"Best man, you're being summoned."

Ted rolled his eyes and looked at Marshall. "Jeez, what now?"

He got up from the bench and followed Lily inside. He walked down the hallway until he came to the Groom's room. He opened the door.

"I heard the Groom needed me?"

Barney turned around. "What do you think of this tie?"

"Oh thank God! Barney Stinson needs you right before his wedding! You assume there's atleast one dead hooker in the closet?" He joked. He could clearly see that Barney was being overcome by pre-wedding jitters and he was simply trying to lighten up the mood.

Barney smiled and reached for his second option. "Is this one better?"

Ted closed the door and walked over to his friend. "Look, the tie is great and it's perfectly normal to have some pre-wedding jitters!"

"I'm not having jitters! It just occurs to me that once I put this tie on, I can never take it off. I have to wear _this _tie forever and ever and ever. And sure this Tie's skinny now but what happens if it get's fat and starts bossing me around!"

Barney suddenly became fidgety and his voice got higher. "Did I make a mistake? Would I have been happier with the other tie?" He sighs and sits down on a nearby futon.

"Ted, Can I tell you a big secret?"

"Ofcourse" answers Ted, sitting down next to him.

"I'm not really talking about the tie."

"Oh I got _that_" Ted says, laughing to himself.

Barney sighed. "This whole thing is a disaster. What if this is the worst wedding ever?"

"Not possible! We've already been to the worst wedding ever!"

Barney smiles at that. "Punchy's wedding!"

"Marshall really took a 'two-flusher' on that one!" Ted and Barney laugh as they reminisce. By the end, Barney seemed to have visibly calmed down but Ted could still tell he was nervous.

"No wedding will _ever_ be as bad as that one!" he assures his friend. Barney then turns to Ted, a small smile on his face.

"I picked the right tie, didn't I?"

Ted nods in response. "You nailed it."

"You're a good best man Ted. You're gonna cry during the toast, aren't you?"

"Oh, I'm totally gonna cry!"

Just then, they hear a knock on the door and Lily comes in. "Ted, the Bride wants to see you."

Ted pats Barney on the back and leaves the room, making his way across the church to where the Bride's room is, leaving Barney alone once again.

Barney laughed to himself as he returned to fixing his tie. It really did seem silly. Of course he had chosen the right 'tie' in the end. He loved Robin. Always had and always will. No one else could ever compare to her and no one else will ever compare to her. He had been ridiculous, worrying himself over weather or not he had chosen to spend his life with the wrong person. Robin was perfect. She was his 'one'. _She_ could never compare to-

Just then, there came a knocking on the door.

"Just a second." _What could Lily want now?_

He opened the door, fully expecting to see his red-headed friend, or maybe even Ted, who had come back after forgetting something. No, It definitely wasn't Ted and It sure as hell wasn't Lily. Who stood there was the last person he ever expected to see. The last person he wanted to see on this day. The last person he wanted to see at this very moment.

"Quinn..?"

* * *

**A/N:** Quinn? What are you doing at Barney's wedding? haha! So yeah, totally quoted the ish out of the episodes Big Days(06x01) and The Best Man (07x01)! You're Welcome! Also, it totally makes sense that Robin's sister would be a bridesmaid, but looks like Katie has some explaining to do, and it won't be pretty lemme'tellya'! Also, I don't recall ever hearing Robin's mom's name so I just came up with one on my own. Robin, Katie and Monica? Sounds good eh? So yeah! I'll try to get of the drama in the wedding day pretty early on! Next chapter will deff start out the humor! Until then! Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey dolls! I'm back. So, just to make it clear, this isin't just from Barney and Robin's perspective. It's multi-character. This wedding day has a big enough impact on all of the other members of the gang, so it's only fair they get their share of the action! Enjoy chapter 2 ^.^

* * *

Ted knocked on the door to the bridal room, opening it soon after.

"The Bride want's to see me?"

"Ted! Oh my god!"

Robin's eyes were as big as saucers. Her hands were shaking. And he thought Barney's pre-wedding jitters were bad…

He walked over to her, putting both hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Robin, you know, it's okay to have some pre-wedding jitter! Barney-"

"Pre-wedding jitters? I wish it were that!"

Ted frowned at her. If it wasn't nervousness over her upcoming wedding, then what could it possibly be?

"Robin…what's going on?"

She sighed. "Ted, it's Katie."

"Your sister? What's wrong with Katie?"

"She's in the bathroom throwing up. Ted, she's pregnant."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Pregnant? What? By who?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I'm sorry, it's just that you're the most sensible person I know and I really can't be dealing with something like this right now! Please help!"

Her eyes were glistening, not anywhere near actually crying but he knew that anymore of this and that would be the case. He was the best man. Not only to Barney today but to her too, finally fulfilling a promise made long ago. It was his job to be there for her. Being there for her meant that he would try to solve any problem that arose today, even if he wasn't totally, exactly, all too sure how to go about solving them.

Ted walked over to the bridal bathroom, knocked on the door and went inside, not waiting for an answer. Katie was by the sink, furiously brushing her teeth. She noticed Ted through the mirror. Her eyes widened in shock but then grew small again as realization hit her. She rinsed out her mouth.

"Robin! You told him? I can't believe you!"

Katie shoved pass Ted and Robin, glaring at her sister in the process, and went back into the bridal room. Robin and Ted followed.

"Look, Katie, I'm sorry! But how can you tell me something like this three hours before my wedding and not expect me to freak out!"

"There's no reason for you to freak out! This has nothing to do with you!"

"God, are you stupid? You think it has nothing to do with me? Katie! You're my sister! It's my wedding day! You're Pregnant!"

"It's nobody's business but mine whether I'm pregnant!"

"Good God, you're pregnant?"

Distracted by the argument taking place, neither Ted, Robin nor Katie noticed that the door had opened.

Robin Sr. and Monica had just entered the bridal room, stunned expressions coming over both their faces.

"You're pregnant?"

_This definitely just got a whole lot worse…_

* * *

"Quinn…?"

"Hi."

"What're you doing-"

"Can I come in?"

"…sure."

Honest to God, Barney Stinson had no idea what in the world was happening at the moment. Just when his jitters had all but died down. Just when he had finally made peace with the realization that Robin was his 'one', Quinn had decided to show up. He felt nervousness rising again. It took everything he had to stop his hands from shaking as he closed the door.

"I heard through the grapevine that you were getting married today. Guess it's true. Congratulations.."

"Thanks."

"And to Robin? I never would have guessed. Although I shouldn't be surprised. You two always did seem-"

"Quinn. What are you doing here?"

She sighed and made her way over to the futon and sat down.

"Barney, these past couple of months have been absolutely horrible. I mean we had a really, _really _bad break up and I guess I never truly made peace with it. It's been hanging over my life and I'm just sick of it. Look, you and me both know that you aren't the kind to take settling down lightly. When I heard that you were getting married literally _months_ after we broke off our engagement…" She breathed out her nose, attempting to calm her emotions.

"Look, I'm not going to lie and tell you that all I came here today for was closure. Our relationship ended so badly and it hurt me so, so much. I should be over you after something like that, but the truth is, I'm not. There's still a small part of me that want's to be with you. It really, really does and that scares the crap out of me."

Barney listened to her words, never once meeting her eyes. Truthfully, the matter in which their relationship ended was truly horrible. Things were going so great between them and all of a sudden, they took a turn for the worse. He had, however, been one-hundred percent sure that their decision to break things off had been mutual. Sure, there were to be some lingering feelings for a short while after but surely those feeling _had_ to have been gone by now. His were…weren't they?

Quinn got up from the futon and walked over to where Barney was standing. She put her hands on his face and turned them until they were face to face. Quinn looked into his eyes.

"If you can honestly tell me right now that you don't have any sort of feelings for me, I'll leave. You'll never see me again and we can both forget this ever happened. You need to tell me though Barney. Do you have any feelings for me? I do. I know I do but what about you?"

Barney, for the first time since she had arrived, looked Quinn in her eyes. They were so bright. He looked at her and he remembered. He remembered all the great times before things had gone so horribly south. She was the first girl he actually wanted to live with, the first girl he had wanted to marry. He had loved Quinn so much and, if what had happened between them hadn't happened, he would probably be marrying her today instead of Robin.

But that's a funny thing in-and-of itself. The universe had a funny way of leading you to where you needed to be, all you needed to give it was some time in return. Yes, Barney knew that when he proposed to Quinn, he would inevitably end up here, on this day, his wedding day, whether hell or high water came.

He took Quinn by her hands, never breaking eye contact, and without a doubt in his being, gave her an answer.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I don't."

It took her a second to realize what he had just said. Different expressions danced across her face. Pain, hurt, rejection.

"Look, I know this isn't fair to you and you probably don't want to hear this but you told me the truth and I think I owe you that as well."

She looked up at him, eyes glistening.

"It's Robin. It's always been Robin. I love her. I always have and I always will. Don't get me wrong, I loved you, I really did, but, I...I never stopped loving her."

Quinn looked at the floor. "I guess what everyone says is true. The truth _does_ hurt, huh?"

"Quinn. I'm sorry."

"No, no. _I'm_ sorry." She recoiled from Barney's grasp, now it being her turn to avoid his gaze.

As Quinn went to the door, It flew open all of a sudden. Lily came inside, eyes frantic.

"Barney, Barney! We have a-" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed the extra person in the room.

"Quinn…what are you-?"

"I was just leaving." She turned to Barney one last time. "Congratulations. I hope you two are happy." Then she left.

Lily looked to the door and then back to Barney.

"You son of a bitch. What the hell was that?"

Barney sighed. He was very aware that to any member of the group, Quinn being in his room _hours_ before the wedding would seem suspicious but his conversation with her just now had emotionally drained him. Barney had enough things on his mind at the moment, the last thing he needed was a chewing out from Lily.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." He made his way over to a chair and sunk down into it, putting his face in his hands.

"Don't tell me _nothing _just happened. Your ex-fiancée was just in your room and you're going to sit there and tell me-"

Barney looked up at Lily, his eyes pleading. She suddenly felt guilty.

"Lily…please. I don't want to talk about it but believe me, nothing happened."

"Barney…I believe you."

"Ted was wrong. This _might_ just turn out to be worse than Punchy's wedding."

Lily bit her lip. Barney looked at her. "Didn't you come in here to tell me something?"

"Yes." she mumbled.

"Well, what is it? I hope it's good news. I could sure use some right about now."

Lily sighed and put a hand on Barney's shoulders.

"Actually…"

* * *

Ted had instructed Marshall to wait outside for the wedding cake van. So much of this wedding had been thrown together in so little time. So much so, that tiny, last minute details were actually being taken care off on the wedding day itself. For instance, the wedding cake doll top.

With being so busy planning other things, Robin and Barney had completely forgotten about the tiny piece of décor that went on top of the wedding cake. They had called the bakery and it had agreed to stop by the Church so that someone could come out and choose the tiny piece of decoration before taking the cake to McLaren's, where the wedding reception would be held.

Robin and Barney really didn't care what doll sat on their cake, as long as there was one. They had more important things to do today. It was originally Ted's job to wait for the Cake and choose the doll that would go on it but since he had been called away on 'best man' duties, the job fell down on Marshall. He was with Marvin, who just as he had been that morning, was fidgeting in his father's arms.

"Hold on there buddy. Just a little more. Then we can go inside and feed you, how does that sound?"

Marvin calmed somewhat, but still continued to squirm.

Marshall looked up at the sky. It had started out as such a sunny day but was turning cloudier and darker by the second. He had to agree with Ted, he too hoped it didn't rain. This day was going to be crazy enough as it is, it didn't need to pour as well.

Marshall huddled his son closer to him, not wanting him to get cold. The wind had started to pick up.

"Just a few more minutes buddy, just a few more."

Just when Marshall had decided to go in and find Lily, _Marvin really shouldn't be out in this kind of weather_, he saw a Van pulling up in front of the Church. He walked down to it. A short, Hispanic looking man with an enormous mustache, Marshall noticed, got out of the driver's seat and walked over to him.

"Cake for Robyn DelRossi." the man said in a heavy accent. At least, that's why Marshall assumed he had mispronounced Robin's last name.

"Uh, yeah. Right here."

The man handed Marshall a clipboard and asked him to sign.

"You look at cake first. Pick doll after." The man said.

"Yeah, sure. Whateves."

The man led Marshall, still carrying Marvin, to the back of the Van. He opened the back door and Marshall took a look at the cake.

His eyes widened in horror.

_Uh-oh…_

* * *

Ted was at a loss as to what to do. He was suppose to find the answers to any and all problems that would arise today, but the best thing he could do was put a comforting hand on Robin's shoulders. She was currently sitting down on a chair, eyes closed and her face in her hands. Her mother, father and sister locked in an argument in her bridal room.

"How could you be so stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"You're not even married for God's sake!"

"So? Lot's of people who aren't married have babies!"

"Who is the father?"

"I…I can't tell you…"

"Like hell you will!"

"Like hell I won't!

"You will tell me right this instant!"

"Katherine Marie Scherbatsky! Tell us right now!"

"God! Dad! I said no!"

"Katherine, listen to your father!"

"God Mom. Who's side are you on? You hate dad, remember?"

"That is beside the point! Who got you pregnant?"

"I…I can't…"

"KATHERINE!"

"Alright, alright. Will you just shut up already?"

"Tell us!"

"I said alright. It was…It was Thomas…"

"MY ASSISTANT?"

The three continued to argue. Ted was speechless. He looked down at Robin again. She looked distraught. He felt horrible. It was her wedding day yet her family seemed to have no regards towards that. He was about to intervene when the bridal room door opened slightly. Marshall stuck his head in. He raised an eyebrow at the commotion but then noticed Ted across the room. He beckoned him over.

Ted looked down at Robin. She had noticed Marshall calling Ted over and looked up at her best man, horror filling her eyes. "Please don't leave me here with them!"

"I'll only be a sec, I promise!" He then walked over to the door. Marshall grabbed a fistful of his dress shirt and pulled him out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Marshall? What is it? Going on?"

"Dude…we have a problem…"

* * *

"I can see the problem."

Ted, Marshall and Marvin were standing outside the Church, looking into the Van carrying the wedding cake. Ted himself had gone along with Barney and Robin when they went to go pick out the cake and the cake that was currently sitting in the back of the van was _definitely_ not the cake they had chosen.

Robin and Barney's wedding cake was white, quadrupled decked and had an elaborate silver flowers design all throughout it. They had chosen it because it matched Robin's dress perfectly. This cake was not white at all. Actually, this cake was so…pink. It was pink all over. Ted and Marshall couldn't get over how much pink there _actually_ was. There was no other way to describe it. In big, bubbly, white letters on the bottom of the cake it read: 'Feliz Quince anos Robyn'.

_Quince anos?_ Ted thought. He turned to the Van driver.

"Look there must be a mistake. This isn't our cake."

"Cake for Robyn DelRossi. Says right here" the man answered in his heavy accent.

"No, no. Not DelRossi. Scherbatsky!"

"No. Not Scherbatsky. Say's DelRossi." He pointed to the clipboard

"I know. I know what the paper says and I'm telling you it's wrong. You bought the wrong cake. This isn't ours."

The man frowned. "Cake for Robyn DelRossi. Robyn DelRossi here. This your cake!"

"No, no no no no. You don't understand." Marshall intervened. "There is no Robyn DelRossi here. We asked for Robin Scherbatsky. Scherbatsky. Not DelRossi. _Scherbatsky_. DelRossi no. Scherbatsky si!"

The man stared at both Ted and Marshall. Eyes knitted together in frustration. He clearly did not take to kindly to Marshall 'no/si' comment. He was quiet for a moment before finally speaking again.

"This your cake!"

Ted and Marshall sighed.

"Oh my god, what are we going do? Barney and Robin have enough things to deal with right now and this guy obviously doesn't understand a word we're saying!"

"Okay dude, here's the plan-"

Just then, Lily opened the front door to the church, her face frantic. "Ted. You're needed."

Ted rolled his eyes. "Lily, can you tell Barney to give me a few? This is important!"

"Yeah, and so I this! Now come on! He needs you!"

"Alright, alright. Give me a minute." He turned back to Marshall.

"Dude, so what's your plan?"

"Alright, here, you take Marvin." Marshall handed his son to Ted. "We have roughly around two hours until the wedding, right? So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to go down to the Bakery and settle this whole mess. Then, I will _personally_ take the cake to McLaren's. I'll come back and we'll have a happy wedding. This wedding needs to be happy. You got that Ted? You got that? Happy. Wedding. Happy?"

Ted took a step back, surprise etched on his face.

"Yeah…got it…"

"Ted…you…you go see what Barney wants. Ok?"

"Dude…Are you sure? You don't want me to come with? You seem a little…reckless?"

"Don't worry man, I'm fine. I got this!"

"Ted!" Lily called "Hurry!"

"Go see what Barney wants, man. I'll see you in an hour or so."

"…Alright dude."

Ted watched as Marshall spoke to the driver. Apparently he could understand 'take me to the bakery' just fine. He watched Marshall get into the passengers seat of the Van and then saw it drive away. He walked up the steps of the church to meet Lily, who was anxiously waiting for him. He handed Marvin to her.

"What was that all about? Where's Marshall going?"

"Wrong cake got delivered. He's going to the bakery to try and mend the situation."

"God! Can nothing go right today?"

"Why? What is it now?"

Lily didn't answer, she simply rushed in the direction of the Groom's room. Ted followed. When he opened the door, he noticed Barney frantically pacing back and forth, his eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Dude, are you ok? What happened now?"

"Ted..."

"Barney? Man, what is it?"

"Ted…The wedding bands. They're gone."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN! The wedding bands gone? Dammit Lily's dad, what did you do? And what exactly will Marshall have to deal with when he get's to the bakery. And Katie, pregnant by her daddy's assistant, _tsk tsk_. By the way, Katie is a nickname for Katherine right? My sisters name is Katherine and I sometimes call her Kate. I remembered reading somewhere that Robin's parents are divorced so they'll be divorced in my story. They actually also hate eachother quite alot but the circumstances of their daughters wedding have made them be nice to one another...atleast for the day. I read an interview about season 8 that says that Barney and Quinn have a horrible, horrible break up! That's what those refrences are in the story. I'm not gonna specify what happened between them. I'll leave that to the imagination of the reader! Also, no, i'm not trying to be racist with the depiction of the hispanic guy. I am hispanic myself. Just wanted to make that clear. Also, I feel like Marshall will be under just as much stress as Ted, Barney, Robin or Lily on this wedding day, hence, he got his own little freak out in this chapter, haha. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forger to review. Until next time! ^.^


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, I lied. This story turned out to be more drama than humor, but hey, that's all good and dandy, aint it? Horray for a flashback in this chapter! Well, anyway, enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" asked Ted. He, honestly, couldn't believe that things had actually gotten worse. He breathed in and smelt a horrible, rotten smell. _What the hell is that? _He followed the smell to the corner of the room and it was then that he noticed that there was another there besides him, Barney and Lily. Sitting in a corner chair was Lily's Dad, Mickey Aldrin.

"I'm afraid to say it's all my fault." said Mickey.

Ted raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What do you mean your fault? What happened?"

"Yeah? What exactly _did_ happen?"

"You never told us!"

"Tell us! What happened?"

Mickey visibly gulped. "Well, you see, I had just finished picking up the wedding bands and noticed that I had a few hours to spare."

_* Start Flashback*_

_Mickey Aldrin walked down the streets of New York, Tux in hand and wedding bands safely tucked away in his breast pocket. He noticed that it was only 2 o'clock. Well under the time that he was scheduled to show up at the Church. He looked to his right and saw a pub across the street. 'What the hell?', he could afford to have a drink or two. _

_He went into the bar and ordered himself a beer. While he waited for the bartender to bring him his drink, a girl came and sat down next to him. The first thing Mickey noticed was how pretty the girl was. She had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. The second thing he noticed was how young she was, not a day over 25._

"_Hey!" said Mickey._

"_Hey yourself!"_

"_What's a little lady like you doing at a place like this?"_

"_Oh you know, just hanging out. Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"_

_Mickey raised an eyebrow, interested. "And what can I help you with?"_

"_Well, you see those guys over there by that Pool table?"_

_Mickey turned in the direction which she pointed. In a back corner of the Pub, stood two heavily tattooed men. They were burly and had many piercings…in various places. _

"_Yeah, I see them."_

"_Well, that's actually my ex-boyfriend and his best friend and they've been, like, totally harassing me. I wanna go take em' on in a game of Pool but I'm not brave enough to do it alone. So I was wondering, would you maybe, sorta, kinda consider helping a stranger out?"_

_Mickey seriously considered saying no. He 'did' have a wedding to get to. But when he looked back down at the girl in his company, she was pleading at him with her big, blue eyes. How could Mickey resist a face like that? He looked at the clock, he still had time._

"_What the heck? Sure why not?"_

"_Oh my gosh! Great!"_

_What happened after, Mickey couldn't entirely explain. One minute he was playing tag team Pool with the girl against her ex-boyfriend. The next, she, along with the two tattooed guys, were taking away his Tux 'and' the wedding rings, after claming to have won them in the Pool game, and dumping him in the back alley dumpster._

"_Thanks for the suit and rings, Michael! You're totally the best!"_

_The girl then walked away with the two men, leaving Lily's Dad all alone._

"_It's Mickey…"_

_Oh no. What had he done? He had betted away the wedding rings for the ceremony he was suppose to be attending that afternoon! Barney, Robin and Lily. They would all hate him!_

_*End Flashback*_

Barney, Lily and Ted stood there, all glaring at Mickey.

"Well, you're right about one thing, dad."

"And what is that, sweetie?"

"We all really, _really _hate you right about now…"

"I know. I'm sorry. Really I am. I honestly didn't think this would happen! I didn't know she'd con me!"

"The old ex-boyfriend pick up? Rookie mistake, Mickey! Rookie mistake!" answered Barney, exasperated.

"Real stupid Dad, real stupid!" said Lily.

"Lily-pad, Barney. I'm sorry. I really am."

Everyone sighed. Arguing was getting them nowhere, they needed to come up with answer quickly. They had less than two hours until the wedding and they needed those rings. They simply couldn't have a wedding without wedding rings!

"What are we going to do? Where can we find wedding bands at a time like this?" asked Lily, rocking Marvin back and forth. He sensed his mother's tenseness and, in turn, became tense himself.

Barney covered his mouth and breathed out. He was clearly distressed at the current situation he had found himself in. "You can't, Lily. You just can't. I knew it. I knew this wedding day was going to be a disaster. Maybe, we should just cance-"

"No. No no no! Don't even go there Barney Stinson or so help me God!" Ted interrupted.

Barney, Lily and Mickey looked at Ted, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"There is no way in _hell_ I am letting you even _thin_k about canceling this wedding! We have all gone through far to much to get to this day!"

Barney glared at Ted. "What do you want me to say, Ted? You want me to act like this day hasn't all gone to shit? You want me to act like nothing's gone wrong? You want me to smile and pretend to be happy? It's been enough of an emotional roller coater ride already and I'm not going to go stand in front of all those people and have Robin be made a fool of because we're missing our rings!"

"But, don't you get it? You're not going to be missing your rings. I'm not gonna let that happen!"

Barney narrowed his eyes at Ted. "What are you even saying?"

Ted motioned towards his pockets. "Give me your car keys Barney."

He fished in his pocket for the keys and tossed them at Ted.

"Alright guys, here's the game plan. Mickey. You…you go and shower. You stink dude."

Mickey pouted. "Yeah, I know."

"Lily you stay here and stall the guest as long as you have to. I don't care what happens, Barney and Robin _will_ be married today!"

And then suddenly, Ted realized he had forgotten something majorly important.

"Oh my god, Robin. I completely forgot about Robin!"

Barney's eyes widened. "What? What's Wrong? What's wrong with Robin?"

"Her parents and sister, they're fighting!"

"What? Why?"

"Well, apparently, Katie's pregnant."

"Wait…WHAT?"

"Lily, you have to go to her. I left her all alone. She's probably a mess by now!"

"And this wedding has_ officially_ gone to shit." sighed Barney.

"Hey you, stop that. Stop that right now! I'm going to fix this. Now come with me."

"Ted, _where_ are we going?"

"You and me, were going to go down to that bar and we're going to get your rings! It's not to late to save this wedding, dammit!"

"Just remember, you have less than two hours!", Lily called back to them as she walked in the direction of the Bridal room.

"Oh, Lily, before I forget. Call Marshall and tell him to call me once he has the whole cake situation sorted out! We'll give him a ride back to the church!"

"Cake?" Barney questioned. "There's something wrong with my wedding cake?"

Ted mentally winced. "Yeah…uhh. We'll talk in the car…"

* * *

It was a good forty-five minutes before Marshall had actually made it to the bakery. When they finally pulled up to their destination, the first thing Marshall noticed when he got out of the car was that it had begun to rain. It was no where near pouring, but it was raining none the less.

He rushed inside the store, trying his best to keep from getting wet, and walked up to the counter, almost slipping on his way. "Hello. What can I help you with today?" asked the clerk. A young girl, no older than sixteen. Marshall explained the situation and, by some miracle, this girl actually seemed like she could help him. Not like the man who had delivered the cake in the first place. He shot Marshall all sorts of dirty looks throughout the car ride.

"Hold on a minute please. I have to talk to my manager."

"It's alright" answered Marshall. "Take your time."

"And please be careful walking on the floors, mister. They're recently waxed."

The girl then disappeared behind the counter. Marshall waited for, what felt like, ages. He certainly hadn't meant when he told her to take her time. He had roughly a little over an hour to get the cake, take it to McLaren's and get back in Church in time for the wedding.

Just when he was about to ring the bell on the counter to call back the clerk, she emerged from the back room, her manager behind her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Eriksen. You said Robin Scherbatsky, correct?" asked the manager.

Marshall sighed. "Yes, Scherbatsky. Not DelRossi. Robin Scherbatsky."

The manager frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but there is no indication that a 'Robin Scherbatsky' ordered a cake from this bakery."

Marshall leaned into his hands and let out an exasperated groan. Do these people not realize what exactly is at stake here? People didn't seem to understand and Ted, Lily and himself hadn't really talked about it out loud, but they all were hoping for the same thing. For this wedding day to go perfectly. The road to this day had been long in the making and so much had happened in order to get here. So to himself, Lily and Ted, for even the smallest thing to go wrong, devastated them.

'Do you people not realize what you are about to destroy? This isn't some dumb birthday cake or anything stupid like that! This is a wedding cake! The wedding cake to two people that have had to go through hell and back to get to this day! And you guys are just about to ruin that! Now, go back into your office! Look through your log book or whatever again! And find Barney and Robin's wedding cake, dammit!"

The manager and the clerk girl raised their eyebrows. They turned to look at each other.

Marshall realized, all to late, what he had done. He instantly felt bad.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! This has just been so stressful and today is a big, important day and-"

"Excuse me sir? Did you just say Barney?" the manager asked, interrupting Marshall's apology.

"Uh, yeah...I did."

"Well, this clears up a lot!"

"How so?"

"Well, you see" The manager pulled out a book from under the counter. She flipped through some pages until she came to one near the end and stopped.

"Mr. Barney Stinson correct?"

"Yes! Yes, that's it! It's him!" Marshall's face broke out into a smile of relief.

"I see the problem now. The cake was under the name of Mr. Stinson, not his bride. We'll have it right out!"

Marshall was so relieved he started to laugh. He pulled out his phone and called Ted. They had a short conversation, Ted filling him in on everything that had happened from Katie being pregnant, all the way to the missing wedding bands. Marshall assured him that he had everything under control at the bakery and would call him after he dropped the cake off at McLaren's.

"Ok dude. Good luck with the rings. I'll call you in a little bit. Bye."

"Mr. Eriksen. The cake is ready to go!"

Marshall turned around and his face broke into a huge grin. There it was, exactly how Ted had described it. White, quadrupled layered, silver flower decorations all throughout and, best of all, No pink in sight! He walked towards it without thinking. He _really _should have remembered the clerk girls' warning.

_Please be careful walking on the floors, mister. They're recently waxed._

He, however, didn't and, when he was one step away from finally reaching the cake that seemes to have been evading him all day long, Marshall slipped on the waxed floor and tripped onto the cake, sending them both crashing down onto the floor.

When he opened his eyes again, Marshall could feel the large layers of cake covering him. He sat up, wiping the pastry away from his face and looked down at himself. He was covered, from head to toe, in wedding cake.

"…Crap."

He, guiltily, licked his lips. _Hmmmm, lemon. _At least he knew that the cake would have tasted delicious…

* * *

Ted and Barney pulled up at the Bar that Mickey had been at earlier that day. Ted glanced over at Barney. The poor guy looked physically and emotionally exhausted. On the car ride from the Church to the Bar, Barney had told him about his visit from Quinn earlier that day. Ted really had to give it to Barney. This was a guy who, for a fact, Ted knew was used to locking up all of his emotions. Only recently had he become more accustomed to letting them show. That was Robin's doing. Another reason why the two were so perfect for each other. Another reason for them to have to retrieve these rings.

_Poor Barney_, Ted thought. All he wanted to do was marry Robin disaster free. The Universe, however, seemed adamant about making that happen.

"Why the long face dude? You're getting married in a little bit over an hour!"

"Yeah, and everything from when we got to the Church up until now has gone horribly and completely wrong!"

"Quinn came to see you. So what? In the end you still stuck with Robin! You stuck with your 'one'."

"_Yeah_? What about the cake?"

"Dude, Marshall called, like, not even five minutes ago. The cake is fine!"

"_Really Now_? And what about Katie and Robin's parents fighting?"

"Family squabbles happen all the time at these things!" Ted wasn't so exactly sure about that…

"And the wedding rings?"

"Don't worry, we'll get them!"

Barney smiled. He put a hand on Ted's shoulder. "Thanks Ted. You're a good friend."

"No problem buddy! What are best man's for?"

* * *

The two walked into the bar and looked around. There, on one of the bar stools, was the girl that Mickey had described seeing earlier that day. Jet black hair and blue eyes. Barney and Ted walked over to her. She was currently talking to another man.

"Excuse me?" Ted asked, attempting to get two's attention. He succeeded. They looked up at him.

"Yeah, hi there. I'm Ted Mosby and-"

"Beat it" said the man, diverting his attention away from the two.

"No. You beat it. This is important and it doesn't concern you." said Barney. His mood suddenly taking a change for the worse.

The man looked from Barney to Ted to the girl. He frowned and shrugged before getting up and moving away. "Man, whatever" he mumbled.

When it was just the three of them, The girl looked up at Ted and Barney, frowning.

"What the hell?"

Ted spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry but a couple of hours ago a friend of ours stopped by here and he lost a pair of rings in a Pool game-"

"Woah, there. What are you trying to say?"

Ted sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, I know he probably, maybe, _not-so-likely_ lost fair and square but-"

"_Excuse me?_"

Ted groaned. This conversation was going nowhere. "Would you just please listen! My friend here" he gestured to Barney. _He's being surprisingly quiet._ "Is getting _married_ in about an hour and we really, really, _really_ need-"

"Lucy? These pricks bothering you?"

Ted and Barney turned. Coming up behind them were the two guys who had assisted the girl, _Lucy was her name_, in conning Lily's dad. Everyone in the Pub was looking at them now.

"What, bothering? No, no. My friend here is getting married in like an hour! Where just trying to get the rings back that you stole!"

"You calling us thieves?"

Ted instantly regretted his words. This morning he was helping Barney prepare for his wedding and know, he was at some Pub, _evidently,_ picking a fight with some tattooed muscle man. How did this happen?

"You wanna know what we do to loosed-tounged fellas' like yourselves around here?"

"No…but I have a feeling you're going to show me anyway…" Ted looked at Lucy, a small, smug, smile etching itself onto her face. One of the guys reached out for Ted. He began to back away when, suddenly, Barney's hand reached out, stopping the guys hand from getting to him.

"Listen here bro" Barney spoke, his voice heatedly low. "I have my wedding to get to in less than an hour. I really couldn't think of a poorer way to waste my time than being here with you. Now, I'm going to tell you, not ask you, I'm. Telling. You. Give me back the wedding rings."

The man withdrew from Barney's grasp. He frowned down at him. "Is that a threat?"

Barney laughed in the man's face.

"Bring it."

* * *

Before Lily even walked into the bridal room, she could hear all the yelling coming from the inside. She and Marvin had to excuse themselves from the guests who were beginning to arrive at the wedding, _what ever happened to fashionably late?_, to go and try to calm down all the commotion. Honestly, people could hear the screaming all the way down to the main hall. Lily took a deep breath before knocking on the door and walking in.

The first thing she noticed were the three adults locked in bitter confrontation. She couldn't understand a word of what they were saying because they were all yelling at once. The second thing she noticed was Robin, hands on her face, quietly sobbing on a chair in front of her parents. She made her way to Robin; Monica, Robin Sr. and Katie never noticing her intrusion.

Lily put a hand on her friends' shoulder. Robin looked up, her makeup streaking due to her tears.

"Lily? Oh my god. Thank God you're here! Help please! I've tried everything but they wont listen to me! And Ted…Ted was here but I don't know where he is now. Ted…where's Ted?"

"Robin, _shhh_. It's okay. I'm here to help. Don't worry. I'll _try _to stop this."

Lily got up, Marvin in her arms. He, too was openly moaning and sobbing as well. He didn't like all the noise. Lily attempted to intervene, quite a few times actually, but failed each time. The three continued on fighting with each other.

"I'm going to fire him. I swear I am!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"How could you do this, Katie?'

"With him of all people!"

"God! It's not like it meant anything?"

"So it was a one time thing?"

"Do you go around doing this often!"

"What would people say?"

"…oh my god..."

"Katie? What's wrong? You look green!"

Katie didn't answer, she pushed he parents out of the way and raced into the bathroom, throwing up in the process. Robin Sr. and Monica looked on and frowned.

_At least they've stopped fighting.._

"This is all your fault for hiring that man in the first place. You never did have good sense of personality."

"You should know. I _was _married to you."

_Spoke to soon…_

Lily looked at Robin. Her wedding day was falling underneath her feet. A_nd she doesn't even know the half of it…_

At least on Lily's wedding day, thing's weren't so emotionally unstable. Sure, her photographer hadn't shown and her flowers came late but that was _hardly_ cause to ruin the day. The wedding could go on without a photographer or flowers. This however…This, that was going on at the wedding today, it was pure madness!

_Out of all the wedding, you just had to pick this one? Universe, you really suck right now!_

Lily turned her attention back to Robin's parents. She was in utter disbelief that they were still arguing.

"So know it's my fault cause you married me?"

"Dammit Monica, dammit! Don't you turn this all around on me!" Robin Sr. yelled. He stomped his foot on the ground, unknowingly stepping on a small chunk of the bottom layer skirt on his daughters' wedding dress.

"Oh? You think I'm going to let you put all the blame on me? Well, you're sorely-"

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT!"

Everyone in the room went silent, even Marvin quieting down. They all looked at Lily, the one who had shouted.

"Look, Monica, Mr. Scherbatsky. I know that this whole issue with Katie is a personal matter but have you completely forgotten that today is Robin's wedding day? Don't you care that you're making this a nightmare for her?"

Mr. Scherbatsky frowned at Lily. "Excuse me. I understand that you _are _friends with my daughter but this is a family matter and-"

"No Dad, she's right! Lily is absolutely right!" It was Robin who spoke, finally standing up from her place on the chair.

"God, do you guys even care at all?"

"Robin…of course we care…"

"Have you completely forgotten that it's my wedding day? All you've been doing is fighting and arguing and yelling! Do you not realize that you're ruining, what's suppose to be, one of the happiest days of my life?"

They were all silent, the only sound coming from Katie flushing the toilet in the bathroom.

Robin sighed. She looked at both her parents, completely frustraded with the two of them. "I'm sorry, but I can't be anywhere near you two right now. Can you please just leave." It was more of an order than a question.

Monica, ashamed walked over to her daughter, reaching out to brush away a stray tear but Robin recoiled before she could touch her.

"Mom, Please, Just leave!"

"Sweetheart. I'm sorry. We're sorry. We really are! Let us try to fix this."

"It's too late. The damage is already done."

"Robin...Please..."

"Fine. Have it your way! You guys can't even give me this one thing, can you? If you guys won't leave, then I will. Come on Lily."

Unknown to Robin, her father was still standing on the bottom skirt of her dress. She went to take a step forward, making her way towards the exit but Robin Sr.'s hold on her dress made her fall face forward instead, a tearing noise accompanying her on the way to the floor.

Monica gasped. Robin Sr.'s gulped. Lily's jaw dropped.

Robin quickly got up from the floor. She had heard the tearing noise and she knew it _definitely _wasn't good. She felt a breeze hit from her knees down and her eyes widened in horror as she realized what had happened.

_Yes, this day, has once again, somehow managed to take a turn for the worse… _

"MY DRESS! You ripped it! It's ruined!"

* * *

**A/N: **Uh-oh, Robin's dress is officially ruined! And by 'ripped', I don't mean just a little tear either! If you google a picture of Robin's dress, you'll see that a little above her knees, it goes out! Yep, that whole thing came off. Don't ask me how, It would be literally imposible! But it happened and that's that! I named the girl at the bar lucy because while I writting that scene all I could picture was Lucy Hale, the actress who played Katie on the show! I'm happy to say that we are officially two chapters away from the end. Being true to the creators wishes, I will not have Barney or Robin flaking out on their wedding day. No matter how horrible it has gotten or how horrible things will get, Barney and Robin WILL be married by the end of the day. Alright lovely readers, just to let you all know, this story is all written out, edited and done so i'll be updating this every other day! Awesomeness? I know right? Until next time! Remember! Read and Review ^.^


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, here it is you guys! The penultimate chapter! Hope you enjoy! May the universe be with you :D

* * *

"Well…_that_ didn't go exactly how I thought it would…"

"It was _your _fault for instigating them! I had the situation under control!"

"Yeah, I could tell! The guy _reaching _for your neck _really _seemed to be taking a pleading to your words…"

Barney and Ted were currently in the car, driving to McLaren's to pick up Marshall, then they would make their way back to the church. The ceremony began at five o'clock, so they had roughly a little over half an hour to get back; empty-handed they'd like to add.

After Barney had spoken up to the guy who was threatening Ted, his friend had quickly intervened. Needless to say, things got pretty ugly from there on; Which is why Ted and Barney were now driving back to Barney's wedding soaking wet, dirty and bruised. They had lost the fight…big time.

"Oh my god…what are we going to do? What am I going to tell Robin? What is she going to say when she finds out that we have no wedding rings?!"

"Dude…relax. Come on! I mean, wedding rings aren't even that big of a deal…"

Barney glared at him. "Really Ted? Really? Out of all the things you could say to try to make me feel better, you decided to go with 'wedding rings aren't even that big of a deal'?"

Ted shrugged guilty. Barney sighed. "Look, Ted. I know you're trying to be a good friend and I'm grateful, I really am but, bro, let's face it, everything that could have gone wrong today, did! We couldn't even manage to repair _any _of the situations!"

"Not true!" said Ted as he turned the corner onto McLaren's street. "Marshall _did _manage to get you your cake!"

Barney visibly relaxed at that but, just as quickly, his eyes widened in horror as Ted pulled up in front of the bar.

"You spoke to soon, Ted…"

"What do you mean?"

Barney didn't say anything, he simply nodded in the direction of the bar. There, standing in the rain, was Marshall, eyes wide and covered from head to toe in, what could only be, the wedding cake.

Barney bit his knuckles. Ted stifled a gasp.

"…Shit."

"And this _officially_ has become the worst wedding day…EVER!"

* * *

Robin and Lily sat in the back room of the Church. It was ten minutes to five and neither Marshall, Ted nor Barney had returned. Lily had filled Robin in on everything else that had been happening that day while she was stuck in the bridal room dealing with her parents. Everything from the wedding bands getting stolen all they way down to the bakery delivering the wrong cake. Lily, purposefully, left out the part about finding Quinn and Barney together in the Groom's room. So many things had gone wrong today, Robin _definitely_ didn't need anymore emotional trauma than what she had endured already.

They had tried to fix her dress but to no avail. No matter how many different ways they tried to pin it in place, it just wouldn't hold. After Robin taking two steps it always ended up falling to the floor. After various attempts to try to re-attach the skirt, ending with disastrous results, they had decided to just give up. It couldn't be helped, the damage was already done.

"Maybe people won't notice! I've seen lots of short wedding dresses lately. Maybe yours could pass for one…" Lily said, trying to comfort Robin. Anyone could _clearly_ see that the dress _was_ ripped.

Sighing, Robin turned her attention to Lily, getting up from her seat in the process.

"God, Lily, usually your optimism is something I'm all in favor for but today…I just…I can't! It's ten minutes before my wedding and my fiancé is nowhere to be found! My dress is _ruined_! The best man has gone M.I.A! My little sister is puking her guts out cause she's pregnant by my father's business partner! My wedding bands are _missing_! My parent's won't stop fighting! You'd think they'd care enough to be considerate to the fact that it's my wedding day but no! Apparently, that's to much to ask! Not to mention that my wedding cake is supposedly some frilly, pink, 'teen-queen' of a disaster!"

Lily stayed quiet, looking at her friend with a sad expression. She had nothing to say to Robin's sudden outburst. She truly felt horrible for her. Her wedding day had turned into a complete nightmare right before her eyes. Robin bought her hands to her face and took her place next to Lily on the couch again. She began to sob.

"Oh Robin…" Just when Lily was about to put a hand on her shoulder and bring her in for a comforting embrace, Marvin, who was on his mothers' lap, began to wail. Both women looked down at the baby, his face completely paling.

"Lily, oh my god! Is he alright?"

"I don't know! He's been grumpy all day!"

Lily sat her son up on her lap, rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"Marvin, what is it? What's wrong sweetheart?"

The baby stopped crying, looked up at Lily and, without warning, threw up on his mother.

It took a second for Robin and Lily to register what had happened. Both looked down at the baby on Lily's lap, eyes wide.

"Marvin…what just…what did you just.." she stuttered. The baby simply laughed in return. Lily, to shocked by what has just happened, didn't notice Robin's smile until she started giggling out loud. She turned to her friend.

"Oh my god. Lily, I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't be laughing but I really, _really_ needed that!" she continued laughing. Lily looked down at her son, the smile still on his face and smiled to.

"If it helps you feel better, I'd _gladly _get puked on again." She looked at Marvin. "I didn't mean that literally." The two women burst out laughing, the mood suddenly lifting.

"Thanks Lily. Even when you don't try, you always end up making me feel better."

"Aw, what are best friends for?" The two hugged, Marvin in between and Robin trying not to stain her dress with vomit, ruining it more than it already was. They broke apart when they heard a door in the room, the side entrance to the church, open. In walked Ted, Marshall and Barney. The three men paused when they noticed they weren't the only one's in the room. Barney gulped. Robin was the _last _person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Robin?…What?…What are you…?"

"Barney! Oh my god! What happened to you?!"

She was taking in his full appearance. Not only was he soaking wet from the rain, his tux was dirty, ripped and he was bruised, sporting a black eye. Ted was in a similar condition, only he was donning a busted lip instead.

"Marshall? Baby? What happened to you and why are you covered in cake?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

Robin diverted her attention from Barney and Ted to look at Marshall, frowning in the process. "Is that…_our_ wedding cake?"

"…Long story…"

Robin, eyes wide and speechless, looked from Marshall to Lily to Ted before finally landing on Barney. She walked over to him, cupping his face in her hands, examaning his black eye.

"What happened to you?"

He hesitated before answering. "Me and Ted…we uh, we got into a little brawl at the bar…"

"A…_What_? You got into a brawl an _hour_ before our wedding?!"

"Yeah…" He averted his eyes. He couldn't look at her. "Robin, Im sorry. We couldn't...we didn't get the rings back."

Robin was quiet. She didn't know what to say to that. What were they gonna do? How could they get married without wedding rings? Hell, should they even _get _married at this point?

"Robin? What happened to your dress? And Lily? Is that…vomit?" asked Ted.

The three men in the room looked at the two women's dresses, noticing, for the first time, that half of Robin's was missing and Lily's was stained in thow-up. Both women glared at Ted.

"_Long story_."

"Your dress...ripped? The universe really _is_ bent on destroying this day, isn't it?" asked Barney, to no in paticular, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Wait? You guys couldn't get the rings? And the cake?" Lily looked at Marshall. "Baby…You were suppose to wait until the reception. We've talked about this."

The four scowled in her direction. Lily bit her lip. She muttered a low 'sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood…'

"Look" Ted said "I _really_ hate to say this but we're at five minutes to five o'clock and you have a Church full of guests out there fully expecting a wedding to happen. So…what's it going to be guys? Are you gonna cancel?"

Marshall, Ted and Lily all turned to Barney. He, in turn, looked to Robin. He held out his hands, taking hers in his. Barney looked her in the eyes. They were red from crying, the mascara streaking down her face. His heart sank. How did this day, that was suppose to be the best day of his life, best day of _their _lives, turn out to be one of the worst ever? Barney took a deep breath.

"Robin" he began "I'm so, so sorry. Everything that could have gone wrong today, has. Utterly, completely and totally wrong. You don't deserve this, you really don't. You deserve the most wonderful, stress-free day to _ever _exist in the history of _any _wedding day. You deserve to have your family together and happy, not fighting and completely disregarding your feelings. You deserve to have everyone look at you as you walk down the aisle because you look beautiful in your wedding dress, not because half of it is missing. You…you're absolute perfection to me and I would never, in a million years, want to embarrass you in any way. I don't want people to take our wedding day as a joke because I'm beaten up and a complete mess. I don't want them to take today as a joke because we're missing our rings. I love you Robin, I do and that means that if you don't want to go out there and get married today, then we don't have to. We don't _have_ to get married today."

Robin, registering his words, seriously considered canceling. This day had been long and brutal in more ways than one. She honestly just wanted to go home, colapse into bed and sleep for days. She was emotinally exhausted. She couldn't get married today, she just couldn't. Robin had made up her mind and was just about to give Barney an answer when something _completely _unexpected happened. Marshall, walked up to Robin and Barney, stepped in between them, turned to Barney and slapped him hard across the face, knocking him to the ground and, effectively, delivering the final slap in the slap bet made so long ago. Robin gasped. Ted raised his eyebrows in surprise. Lily's eyes widened.

"_Dude_!" Barney whined, getting up from the floor and nursing his stinging cheek. "_Bruises_! Still recovering from a bar fight _here_! What did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you cancel this wedding." Began Marshall "I'm sorry I can't do it. I _won't _let you do it. We, yeah, not just you and Robin, but all of us in this room right now have gone through hell and back to get to this day. We've been through so much to get you two here, to this moment and all be dammed if this wedding doesn't happen today!"

Barney sighed. He put a hand on Marshall's shoulder. "Look bro, I appreciate what you're trying to _do_ but let's face it. It's time to face reality. This day is ruined, totally ruined. Aren't you the one who's always talking about leaving things up to the Universe to decide? I think the Universe has give us _plenty _of signs today telling us that-"

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT THE UNIVERSE AND ALL IT'S BAD SIGNS ALREADY?!"

Barney went silent. Everyone looked on, even Marvin snuck a peek, waiting for Marshall to speak again.

"All today…_all_ I've heard coming from your mouth is how the universe has been against this day from it's beginning. Well guess what Barney, it hasn't! Bad things happen! They happen all the time! They happen everyday! And you know what? You can't stop them from happening! So what if you don't have a wedding cake? So what if you're missing your wedding rings? So what if things didn't go exactly how you wanted them to go? You're going to stand here and tell me that just because _stupid_ things, that people make out to be such a big deal, didn't go right, that your feeling have changed?"

Barney frowned at his words. "What _exactly _are you trying to say?"

"Answer the question Barney! Just because everything's gone to shit, has it changed your feelings for Robin?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not!"

"And what about you?" Marshall turned to Robin. She tensed. "Just because everything's gone to shit, has it changed how you feel about Barney?"

Robin looked at Marshall, then to Barney. She caught his stare, kept it and answered Marshall's question.

"No. That…that could never happen." A small smile found it's way to her lips. Barney, stunned for a moment, her answer had made his heart flutter, recovered and returned her smile with one of his own. Marshall, still between the two, visibly relaxed and grinned. Ted and Lily followed soon-there-after.

"Dude" Marshall walked over and stood next to Barney, putting an arm around him. "Do you _see _a reason why you shouldn't get married today? Cause I sure as hell don't."

"Yeah" said Ted, walking over to stand on the other side Barney. "So what if this is the wedding day that went horribly wrong? What if it _is_ the worst wedding ever? You and Robin are both here and you both love each other. At the end of the day, that's really all that matters!"

"And, you guys made it back ten minutes before the ceremony" added Lily, walking to stand by Robin. "I think that's _definitely_ a sign that Universe want's you two to get married today"

"So, go on! Do it!"

"Get married today!"

"Nothing's stopping you!"

"You know you want to!"

Barney, chuckling, his friends really were something, weren't they?, walked over to Robin. She walked towards him too. They met each other halfway. He took her hands in his, never breaking eye contact. She smiled that smile he adored so much and his heart skipped a beat.

"So? What do you say?" He began. "Even though today isn't exactly how we envisioned it, the one thing that hasn't changed from that vision is you. I can never picture taking this step with anyone other that you Robin. Can't even begin to imagine it. Although this day _has _completely gone so undeniably wrong, it hasn't changed the one thing that I've known to be true for so long. I love you. I do. I love you so much and, if you still want to that is, It would make me the happiest man alive if you would marry me today."

Robin was crying. She was usually not one to show her emotions but at that moment she didn't care. Why should she? She was in a room with the best friends she's ever had in her life and the man that she loved. She shouldn't have to hide anything. There was nothing to keep from them. She turned her attention back to Barney. Smiling, she cupped his face and bought her lips to his in a loving kiss. They pulled away.

"So" he said, grinning. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Robin looked at all of her friends. Marshall nodded his head in encouragement. Lily smiled lovingly. Ted, much to her amusement, was soundly sobbing. Lily patted his back in comfort. Even Marvin was smiling, encoraging her to do what she had to do. Robin chuckled and bought her attention back to Barney. He was sporting such a dazzling smile. Her heart overflowed as she answered his question in one word.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N**: So, there you have it folks! Everything wen't totally wrong and these two still choose to get married. That's love my friends. I'm so excited to write the wedding chapter. It won't be anything long though! Hey, hey! Look's what's back! Or, what's ending really! Marshall has what? two slaps remaining? There are currently two slapbet websites. One is counting down to Thanksgiving, the other to May 6th, 2013, therefore, I am convinced that Marshall will deliver the final slap on Barney's wedding day! Oh, and I forgot to mention! My sister was reading the story and she was all like 'why is the reception at McLaren's' and I'm like 'bro, what better place to have it that AT McLarens!' It's the place where they first met and they know the owner and it's a bar. You hear that? Sounds like a Swarkles wedding reception just throwing itself together. Also, I tried my best to keep Barney and Robin in character but I don't know. In the show, they are the least likely to show their emotions in front of others so i'm sorry if they're a little OOC in this chapter. Well, that's all dolls! Until next time! Have fun reading on! Reviews are fun ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So, here it is guys! The wedding! Had so much fun writing this chapter! Hope you have just as much fun reading it ^.^

* * *

The guests at the wedding were confused to say the least. The spectacle before them was something they certainly hadn't expected to see today. No one said anything though. No one said anything when the groom and his men made their way to the altar. No one said anything when the bridesmaids entered. No one _definitely _said anything when the bride walked down aisle. They were all to shocked by what they were seeing. They stayed silent, looking on at what was happening before them.

The groom was soaking wet. His tuxedo was ripped, his dress shirt was stained in dirt and be has sporting a bruising black eye. His best man wasn't that different. He, too, was soaked head-to-toe, his tuxedo in a similar condition. Instead of a black eye, however, he had a busted lip.

The groomsman was covered in, _was that cake? _It stuck to him everywhere. On his tux, on his face, in his hair. They were all a complete mess. The bridesmaids, weren't better off. The upper half of the maid of honors' dress was stained in an beige, oatmeal-like substance. _Vomit? _The brides sister was in a terribly disheveled state. Her hair was horribly out of place, her face was pale and she was sweating despite the fact that they were in an air-conditioned room.

And then there was the bride. The first thing everyone noticed when she walked in the room was her dress. More so the fact that half of it was missing. The second was her makeup. She wasn't wearing any at the moment but people could still see the streaks of mascara that had ran down her face.

_Well, someone had gotten a little emotional that day…_

However, the thing that had stunned the wedding guests the most was that, despite the awful condition that the group currently standing up at the altar was in, they were all positively beaming with joy. Their smiles were so dazzling that, little by little, it put a smile on the faces of the wedding guest as well.

"Do you, Barney Stinson, take Robin Scherbatsky as your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Barney looked at Robin, eyes blazing with love.

"Of course I do."

"And do you, Robin Scherbatsky, take Barney Stinson as your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I do."

"May I have the rings please?" asked the pastor, turning to the best man. Ted bit his lip nervously.

"Yeah…about that…You see. The thing is-"

"We don't have the rings" said Barney to the Pastor, interrupting Ted. He then turned to his wedding guests. "We lost them in a Bar fight this afternoon. Sorry guys."

There came a small, nervous laughter from various guest. They didn't know if he was joking or telling the bizarre truth. _At least it explains why he and Ted are so beaten up..._

Barney looked around the room, trying to find something to mend the situation with. His eyes landed on the small silver flowers decorating the aisles. He walked over to them, picked two and then make his way back to the altar. Barney handed one flower to Robin and turned to the pastor.

"These will work, right?"

"I…I suppose so…"

Barney beamed. "Great!" The pastor raised an eyebrow in confusion, but decided not to question. _I don't wanna know. _He carried on with the ceremony.

"…Alright then…well, uh…Barney, placing this…flower…on your Bride's…hand, will you repeat after me: With this…flower, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Barney repeated the words, handing Robin his flower. She laughed. _Leave it to him to come up with something like this. _The pastor instructed Robin to do the same. She bought the flower to her lips, giving it a light kiss, before handing it to him. He smiled.

"With this flower, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Barney and Robin then looked at their best friends. Marshall was smiling proudly. Lily was silently tearing. Much to their, and everyone else's, disappointment, Ted wasn't crying as he had been before in the back room, he was, however, wearing a huge grin on his face. Barney mouthed a quiet 'thank you' in each his friends' direction. Each nodded in gratitude.

"May you both be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy and love with each passing day. We hope that you may have loving assistance from your families, the constant support of your friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it folks! Barney and Robin are officially man and wife, without wedding bands. I'm sorry, but the main reason that I added the whole missing ring thing in this story was because I very highly doubt he was wearing one in Trilogy Time. I just can't stand the though of Robin and Barney divorcing so when I sat down to right the list of everything that would go wrong on this day, an explanation as to why he was not wearing a wedding band in the 2015 flashforward was at the top of the list! So concludes the story but fear not dolls, I have one more surprise for you. I struggled with this decision but in the end was like 'eh, why the hell not?" There will be one more chapter, an epilogue set at the wedding reception, centered around Ted! It will be legend-wait for it-dary! Alright my sweets, until next time! And remember to review! Please and thankies!


	7. Epilogue: Here's to the future!

**A/N: **Here's the last chapter to this fic! I had so much fun writing it! Hope you had fun reading it! Thanks a bunch! You are all precious!

* * *

Ted wasn't drunk, but he sure as hell intended to be by the time the wedding reception was over. It had been such a long, stressful, totally and completely crazy day. Dammit, with everything that he had gone through, he deserved to go home completely wasted.

The wedding toasts were said and done, and yes, he did cry 'thankyouverymuch', but only because he was so happy. For years he was convinced that Robin was his 'one', that the day he met her all those years ago had been the beginning of a great love story. He was right, however, it just hadn't been his. It was Barney and Robin's all along.

Ted looked at newlyweds from across the room. They were standing by the gangs usual booth. The two were talking. They weren't hugging or kissing or anything of the sort, they were just talking and, to Ted, they had never seemed more in love. The way Barney smiled at her was truly marvelous. The way Robin's eyes sparkled as she hung to his every word was even more remarkable. He gave them one last look, smiling to himself, before heading out of the Bar. He needed a little breather.

It was raining; not full-on down pouring but enough that you could feel the raindrops on your skin as they fell. He stayed out there for a while, just thinking. He thought about all the craziness that this year has bought, not just him but all of his friends as well. He thought back to September and how, back then, he had been dating Victoria, Robin her 'crush' guy and Barney engaged to Quinn. Lily and Marshall still learning to adjust to parenthood.

_Man have things changed. How in the world did we get from there to here? Hell, how did we get from 2005 to this day? _

He remembers those times so vividly. The times when Robin had been one-hundred-and-one percent against, even the mention of, marriage. A time when Barney was completely opposed to any kind of relationship. A time when Marshall and Lily were only boyfriend and girlfriend. The four had changed enormously in the years that followed. Today had enough evidence to support that claim.

Yes, his friends had indeed changed in the past eight years, _who doesn't?_, but what about him? Had he changed at all? Was he still the same Ted Mosby who had met Robin at McLaren's so long ago?

While he had been pondering his past, the rain had picked up slightly. Ted didn't notice. He also didn't notice when the door to McLaren's had opened. He didn't notice the sound of footsteps as someone came up from the stairs at the entrance of the bar. He didn't notice as this person stood a few feet away from him. He _certainly_ didn't notice that, when it had begun to rain harder, this person made their way to him and covered him with their umbrella, shielding him from the down pour.

"You know, you're going to get sick from standing out in the rain like that."

The unexpected voice drew Ted out of his memories and back into reality. The first thing he noticed was how hard it had begun to rain in the time since he had originally come out for a breather. The second thing was that, although he could see the rain falling, he could not feel it. He looked up and was surprised to find he was under an umbrella. It was yellow and so very bright in contrast to the darkness that surrounded him. The third thing he noticed was that someone had spoken to him. He turned in the direction that the voice had come from and came face to face with a girl.

His eyes widened slightly. Not only had he certainly not expected to find a girl in his company but Ted found her to be so very beautiful. Not hot or sexy or lusty, no. This girl was beautiful. She had long, wavy brown hair. Her eyes were big, bright, round and dark. Her cheeks seemed to be permanently rosy and her lips were plump and pink. She smiled at him, eyes sparkling in amusement.

_Her smile is so lovely…_

"So? What's the best man doing out here in the rain? From what I've heard, it's sounds like you've had _quite _a day! I don't know about you but If I was in _your_ situation, I'd be throwing down drinks until I'm trashed out of my mind!"

Ted chuckled at her comment. "Yeah, I just, uh, came out here to get a little breather. Get away from it all for a little while, you know?"

"Don't worry, I hear you loud and clear. Stressful day, huh?"

"I don't even want to think about it."

"Well, at least you got your job done in the end, right? Your friends are married! Although it _was _slightly different than most of the wedding I've been to, I think you performed your best man duties honorably today."

"Really? You think so?"

"Totally! You have the busted lip to prove it!"

They both laughed. Ted turned his attention back to her. The smile still on her lips. _Her smile really is lovely. _He held out his hand.

"I'm Ted by the way. Ted Mosby."

She placed her hand in his, shaking. "Yeah, I know who you are. I go to Colombia University. I've seen you around campus."

"Really? That's great. It's awesome but I must say, I find that a little hard to believe."

"And why might that be?"

"It's just…It just that I think I'd remember you if I ever saw you around campus."

Ted didn't think it was possible but the girls cheeks managed to get more rosy. He was again drawn to how bright her eyes were. _So bright…_

"Maybe you were looking but you weren't really seeing."

"I'll be sure to be more aware of my surrounding from now on."

"You should. You never know what you might miss."

Ted could feel himself smiling like an idiot. Despite the cold May air and the rain falling all around him, he felt warm. His insides were so very warm. Ted felt happy. So ridiculously happy. Why was he so happy? Was it because of her? Because of this girl? Who was she and where did she even come from? He had to know.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Carly. I'm Carly."

"Carly. That's really pretty."

"Thanks. Actually, I think you should know that I'm Barney's-"

The door to McLaren's opened, interrupting what Carly was going to say. A girl popped her head out the door and looked up in her direction.

"Girl, come on! They're about to throw the bouquet!"

"Alright. Be right there." she turned to Ted. "I gotta go. Tradition calls. I'll see you inside?"

"Yeah, totally!"

Carly walked toward the entrance of the bar. She opened the door and looked back at Ted. "Don't stay out in the rain long." She headed inside. Ted stood there, letting the rain cool him down. He felt heated. His brain felt like it had turned to goo. What had just happened? He looked at the door to the bar, a smile finding a way to his lips without him even knowing. He walked inside. Ted found Marshall almost immediately.

"Dude, where've you been? You're soaking wet."

"Oh, you know. Just around." His mind still unable to let him speak more than a few words at a time.

"Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Really good actually."

Ted scanned the bar until he found her. She stood by the stool area with the girl who had called her in. Both their gazes were on Robin. She was standing on the table of their booth, her back to the sea of ladies waiting for her to throw the ceremonious flowers. "All right guys" Robin began "I'm gonna throw them on three. _One_."

"Dude, seriously, are you sure you're okay? You're smiling like an idiot right now."

"_Two_."

"I'm ok. Better than ok to tell you the truth."

"And why is that?"

"_Three!_" Robin tossed the bouquet into the air. It flipped once, twice before landing perfectly, much to Ted's surprise and delight, in Carly's hands. The woman around her erupted in applause. They showered her in hugs and congratulations. She returned them animatedly. When the group of women began to disperse, Carly caught Ted's eyes from across the room and grinned in his direction. _Such a lovely, lovely smile. _He returned the favor.

"She's pretty" Marshall said. "Who is she?"

"Carly. She's Carly."

Ted could see her giggle from across the room. She looked at him, nodded in the direction of the open bar and gave him another smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Marshall. Ted was all to happy to accept her invitation.

"Listen Marshall, can you give me a-"

"Dude. Don't worry about it. Go."

Ted gave Marshall a pat on the shoulder, "Wish me luck" and then began to make his way across the bar to where Carly was. To where his future lay ahead.

Funny thing about the Universe; It's always leading you to where you needed to be, all you need to do is give it some time in return. No one knew this better than the group of five friends who had changed each others lives so significantly in the past eight years.

Yes, the Universe was a very funny thing indeed.

*The End*

* * *

**A/N: **And so Ted finally meets his future wife! Yup, I'm totally a believer in the "Carly theory". It would be totally rad if she actually turns out to be the mother! By the way, did ya'll catch the "Maybe you were looking but you weren't really seeing" reference to A Cinderella Story? Love that movie! Well guys, hate to break it to you but that's all there it to it! I hope I did this story justice by keeping them in character and sticking the storyline of the show! I sincerely hope you all had fun reading this cause I truly had fun writing out Barney and Robin's trip down aisle. Needless to say, I have never been more excited for a season than this one! I cannot wait till Sep. 24th! Thanks alot guys! Feel free to re-read and leave a review! ^.^


End file.
